


(A)n Un(Fortunate) Discovery

by slyther_sins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Completed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_sins/pseuds/slyther_sins
Summary: harry walks into the shared dorm one afternoon,and finds a pair of high heels on the floor...





	(A)n Un(Fortunate) Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you to my beta reader (and friend), @keyflight790 ! My fic was made kind of last minute, but the mod ( a huge thanks to you, too, for being so helpful despite my late message ) sent her over and she did a pretty quick read through. Again, thank you so much, Chris! <33
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> \- Teia

**DRACO WASN’T THE MESSIEST PERSON HARRY HAD EVER KNOWN.** No, no,  _ that _ was Ron - with Ginny as a close second. 

Since the beginning of the new school year, when he and Harry had been selected as each other roommates for their eighth year, all Harry had known of Draco’s entire side of the room was to be tidy and neat. Harry had never seen a book out of place on the shelf, all in alphabetical order and none with so much as a fold or bend in the pages.  Harry had never seen a crumb of food left behind on the sleek wooden floor, or candy wrappers left on the bedside table. In fact, Harry had never even seen a crease left behind on Draco’s bed after he gave one last brush over the deep green sheets in the mornings, perching his bag over his shoulder as he left the room; heading towards his first class of the day.

It was because of this knowledge that Harry was confused upon walking into their shared dorm one afternoon after class to see Draco’s trunk open: various clothing strewn about on his bed, the sheets pulled and yanked back. Harry’s first thought turned onto the idea that Draco had forgotten something, and had rushed back into their dorm to get it; accidentally messing up the room. Knowing Draco, that hadn’t been a possibility: Draco always kept his things together, and even if that had been a possibility, surely he’d have cleaned up right after himself, and a simple spell review on the door would’ve let Harry known had he came back during classes.

 

_ No. Nothing showed up. _

 

Harry shook his head, more confused than ever. Despite this odd scene, what really caught Harry’s eye was a  gleam coming from the other side of the open trunk. Harry approached the other side carefully, thumbing his wand in his pocket in case he needed it, but as he leaned over the drunk, he was met with the sight of high heels.

 

Harry frowned.  _ Heels? What the hell were heels doing in their dorm? _

 

Harry crouched down and picked them up, turning the heels over in his hands as he examined them for any clue.  Harry knew for a fact that he was not responsible for their appearance in the room. Harry’s feeling for Ginny had fizzled out rather quickly during the break of their relationship, and while he was back at school, he didn’t dare try and start it back up. It was quick , rushed, and Harry simply wanted peace this year.

 

_ So Ginny’s off the list. _

 

_ Was it a Slytherin girl?  _ Harry wondered. The front of the shoes were thick, with tall and thin heels in the back - the entirety of it covered in black. It sure looked of the House’s style; the heels were elegant, made to be worn in both a seductive and sophisticated fashion. 

 

Harry wondered about checking in Draco’s trunk. It’d be invading his privacy, Harry knew, and it’d also be breaking the decent relationship they’d managed since becoming roommates. He ought to not risk it, Harry thought, as he stood back up. 

 

_ But perhaps a little peek inside wouldn’t hurt... _

 

Harry’s eyes flickered over to the open trunk. He moved towards it, beginning to lean over it to look inside when-

 

Harry  froze. 

 

He could hear Draco’s distant footsteps as he traveled up the spiral stairway to their room. Not wanting to be caught like a deer in headlights, nor to look like a complete idiot, Harry settled with sitting and laying back on his bed, tucking the shoes behind his pillows. By the time Draco had entered the room, Harry had himself sat in a comfortable position; one arm laid over the pillow concealing the heels with his back to the headboard, his legs freely outstretched.

 

“Hello, Draco.”

 

Said person looked caught off-guard as he pushed back the door, brows furrowing together as he looked over at Harry. Harry knew it wasn’t because of how he’d addressed him, no. He’d been calling Draco by his first name since the first day of the school year as a way to leave their past behind, but Draco looked perplexed all the same.  “Erm, hello, Potter,” He mumbled, quickening his walking pace to his bed.

 

“How’ve you been?” Harry asked shortly after. 

 

Draco blinked, confusion alive in his bright grey eyes. “Did you get hit in the head earlier with a bludger or-?”

 

“-No, it’s an actual question. How’ve you been?”

 

Draco turned away from Harry without another word, shaking his head. He deposited his books onto his bed, placed his bag at the foot of the bed and pulled his sweater over his head, folding it up and tossing it onto the bed as well. He, like Harry, noticed sight of his side of the room and quickly made work on cleaning it up. 

 

He lingered at the same spot Harry found the heels, but didn’t bring up a word about them. He stood back up to his proper height and adjusted his tie, making a brisk walk for the door _. “I’m gonna leave before you get any more weird,” _ Harry heard him mutter under his breath as he passed by his bed.

 

Now, Harry could have done two things: he could’ve let Draco leave, or he could get answers pertaining towards his recent finding.

 

“Draco, do you happen to own a pair of heels?” 

 

Draco came to an abrupt stop. Harry hadn’t called after him; he hadn’t even raised his voice into anything _ close _ to a yell,  and yet, Draco had frozen, caught in a half-walk towards the door. His hand, outstretched a mere few centimeters away from the golden knob, was trembling slightly as his body continued to remain still.  Harry heard him take in a sharp breath. Draco retrieved his hand back not a second later, whirling around and fixing Harry with a cross look. _ “Excuse me?” _

 

“Heels,” Harry repeated, taking full notice of how Draco watched him as he sat up on the bed. Harry reached behind the nearby pillow and stood up, keeping the shoes hidden behind his back.  “As in a pair of black, high-heeled ones?” Harry went on, slowly making his way over towards Draco who, in return, took a single step back.

 

Draco, suddenly remembering the question that was being asked, scoffed, facing the other wall as he crossed his arms over his chest. He gave a dramatic huff of air, rolling his eyes.  “I own  _ no _ such things,” He said.

 

“So these _ aren’t _ yours?” Harry removed the heels from behind his back and held them up into view, carefully watching how Draco’s eyes followed the shoes. Draco’s gaze lingered for another second, then an odd expression crossed his face. Harry took his as a sign to continue. He knew Draco wouldn’t be so easy as to admit anything; it had to be coaxed out of him after relentless questioning. “I asked if-?”

 

“No,” Draco replied curtly, but there was a growing pink on his cheeks. He cleared his throat at the realization of it, and tried again. “No.” Harry simply stared at him in response. “Better yet, why would I be wearing heels? And those specifically, at that?” Draco went on, quirking a brow up.

 

“Oh. Okay. And I didn’t say you did, Malfoy. I just saw these in the room when I walked in after class...was just wondering.”

 

Draco narrowed his eyes, nostrils flaring. “I have  _ never _ seen those heels ever before in my life, Potter.”

 

Harry resisted his urge to smile, his act of playing dumb was making Draco’s own act crumble within seconds, and all Harry had to do was nod and agree - not argue like he would’ve normally done. “Oh no, I believe you, Malfoy.” 

 

“They  _ aren’t _ mine!” Draco hissed through clenched teeth, stepping forward and glaring down at Harry. “How many times must I tell you this before you get that stupid grin off your face? Gods, you’re infuriating, Potter!” Draco’s  voice shook with every word, despite his attempt to harden them and make them sound menacing. Harry looked at him one last time then shrugged, appearing to let the matter go as he turned off, but a smirk had grown on his face as he heard a pair of footsteps follow behind him not even a second later. “But let’s suppose they were...” Draco trailed off, and Harry stopped walking. 

 

Draco appeared up at the side of him, studying his face. “How would you react?”

 

The question - Draco’s  _ entire  _ sentence - was a silent confession that he was, in fact, the owner of the heels. 

 

“How would I react?” Harry echoed into the quiet room. “Hm..” He gave a thoughtful expression then plopped back down on his bed, stretching his arms out behind him. He sighed as he found a comfortable spot in the middle of the bed. Harry gave a look at the ceiling before replying, “There would really be only thing I could do: watch you put them on.” 

 

“Watch me put them on? What kind of sick game are you trying to play, Potter?”

 

“It isn’t a sickness, Malfoy, but an attraction.” Harry adjusted himself on the bed.  “I would look at the heels, then at you. Then I’d ask you to try them on as I watched.” Harry finished the last part, casually looking over at Draco.

 

“You wouldn’t-” Draco didn’t finish his sentence, and instead, gave a violent blush; his cheeks on the near brink of a bright red. “You wouldn’t judge?” He asked, voice full of disbelief.

 

“I really don’t see as why I would.” Harry shook his head, further confirming his answer. “No, I wouldn’t judge. If you like them, and you feel comfortable wearing them, then why the hell should my input matter?”

 

“Because…”

 

“Because why, Malfoy? Do my opinions of what you do matter that much that you have to get my constant approval?” 

 

Draco didn’t reply, and instead, cast his gaze to the side, avoiding Harry’s eye. “Can I see you in the heels?” Harry asked as he held them out.

 

Draco bit his lip, then walked over, taking the shoes from Harry’s hands. He retreated back to his own bed, sitting at the foot of it. He hesitantly reached down at his feet., hands shaking slightly. 

 

“I’m not judging you, Draco,” Harry reminded him softly, and he saw Draco relax. 

 

Draco then removed his socks and shoes, slowly and almost seductively pinching his socks at the tip and sliding them off, his hand gently brushing against the back of his foot before reaching back for the heels. He placed them on with care, not fumbling or struggling with them once.

 

Draco adjusted the last heel to his foot’s liking then tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, glancing over at Harry as he stood up. Harry gave a half-nod, a silent signal to continue. Draco took this, and began to walk around the room, appearing as a professional model.

 

Draco, already tall without the shoes, was now something like a god in those heels. His walk was natural, his hips gently swaying with each step forward; his long, shoulder-length, white-blond hair softly bouncing behind him. Draco kept his head high, his nose up in the air, and his expression neutral but readable at the same time.  _ He’s worn these a lot,  _ Harry thinks to himself as Draco continued to model, occasionally posing for himself and turning about perfectly; eyes trained on the body-length mirror across the room.

 

“Do you always wear them?” Harry asked from his place on the bed.

 

“Only when you’re not here,” Draco replied, looking back at his reflection in the mirror.

 

Harry laughed. “So a lot, right?”

 

Draco shot him a grin over his shoulder in return. He began to get more expressive and more involved in his walks after that, drawing out his movements and deliberately - at least that what Harry thought he was doing - making himself appear even more attractive. Running a hand through his hair and tousling it to make it look quite similar to hair that appeared right after a night of sex, Draco allowed that same hand to travel down his chest and body, stopping just right at his crotch. He must’ve thought of something as he stared into the mirror, for he suddenly paused his movements; a look Harry had never seen cross his face before appearing in that very moment. 

 

Draco quickly snapped out of this state, shaking his head and turning away from the mirror. He then bent down, and reached for his right heel, angling his body more towards his right leg. In this pose, Harry could clearly see the perfect outline and curve of Draco’s arse through the fabric of his fitting trousers.

 

The lower Draco reached down, the further his arse jutted out; eventually causing the tucked-in part of his shirt to pull out of his trousers, revealing a small section of his pale skin hipbones. Harry groaned as he felt his cock give out an appreciative twitch at the sight.  

 

“Enjoying the view, Potter?” Draco’s voice suddenly drawled out. Harry returned back to the present and was relieved to find that the question and the worn smirk were in a joking manner. Draco’s eyes hadn’t lowered down to his crotch, not once, so Harry took that chance to hunch over, planting his elbows on his knees, purposefully folding his hands in front of it to hide the growing boner.

 

“I just might be.” Harry saw Draco smile to himself, but he didn’t say anything back. “I wish you could see how you look right now,” Harry told him, sounding a bit breathless and in a way, he was; his arousal was growing stronger with every passing second.

 

Draco chuckled. “I already _ know _ how I look, Potter. After all, I am looking into a mirror at this very moment.”

 

“I mean, the way I see you.”

 

Draco stilled, the smirk dropping from his lips. “Oh..” he said softly.

 

“I mean, you should  _ really _ see the why I’m seeing you right now,” Harry went on, eyeing Draco up and down, and if he didn’t mistake himself, he could see a hint of a bulge in Draco’s trousers.

 

“Earlier you were asking questions about me and my heels,” Draco began, nervously licking his lips. “I uh…do you have any more before I take them off?”

 

“Yeah, I just have one question left.” Harry rose up from his bed, walking over to Draco.“I wonder how those heels would look over my shoulders as I fucked you senseless into the mattress.”

 

Harry stopped in front of Draco, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist and pulling him in close.: never breaking the intense eye contact he held with him.

 

Draco bit his lip, and pressed his body flush against Harry’s.  “Suppose there’s only one way to find out, yeah?” He whispered, not even a few millimeters away from Harry’s face.

 

Not a word was shared, but both knew what the other wanted. With a tilt of his head and the slight parting of his mouth, Draco leaned down to Harry and kissed him, giving a soft moan as Harry’s tongue ran across his own. Harry kissed him slowly and open-mouthed, wanting to have this - wanting to have Draco - for as long as he could.

 

Draco pulled back suddenly. For a moment, Harry was sure it was  to curse him out, but Draco yanked him forward by his collar and deepened their previous kiss, his skilled tongue making Harry weak in the knees. He pulled back after a good few minutes to catch his  breath, his eyes focused on Harry’s now reddened lips. He then pressed his forehead against Harry’s, panting along with him.

 

“Now I just have one question for you, Potter.”

 

“And what would that be, Malfoy?”

 

Draco leaned down to Harry’s ear, nibbling on the shell of it. “Your bed or mine?”

 


End file.
